The invention concerns a method for manufacturing a tribological component in the form of a ring as a seal or sliding bearing with an outer peripheral area, lateral surfaces as well as an inner surface, comprising the following steps:                manufacturing a one-part ring of brittle material,        breaking the ring into segments and        assembling the segments to construct the tribological component, whereby proceeding from one of the surfaces of the ring, depressions are constructed in the ring for breaking the ring into segments corresponding to the number of segments.        
Sealing rings of carbon-graphite materials have been used for many years in radial seals in circulating as well as in axial motions due to the characteristic properties of these materials. Here the radial seals are predominantly in several parts, thus constructed segmented. The subdivision of the segments moreover depends on the size of the rings. In order to attain an optimal composition, the segments are characterized by numbers. The sealing rings themselves are then braced using springs against a shaft or piston rod.
A seal with segmented construction which is manufactured by breaking a ring and which consists of two parts is known from GB-A-1 003 913.
Sealing rings constructed in several parts are known from the DE.Z.: Schunk, Informational Publication, “Sealing Rings for Radial Seals,” or DE.Z.: Schunk, Informational Publication, “Bearing and Sealing Technology,” 2005. Moreover, a ring can be subdivided by sawing into three parts which border on one another in a blunt joint in use. There also exists the possibility of manufacturing the segments separately in order to assemble these in an overlapped, interwoven joint or overlapped joint.
A method for manufacturing a ring of at least three segments can be inferred from DD-B-44 765. The manufactured tribological component in the form of a ring has three broken-apart joints according to the representation of FIG. 2, owing to which a labyrinth-like sealing action results.
A sealing arrangement is known from CH-A-406 762 in which two-part sealing rings are used. Here the end surfaces can be lobed or unprocessed. A breaking of the rings takes place with the aid of a sharp edge.
A seal is known from US-A 1,467,256 which is divided into three parts using a sharp blade originating from a punch.
A representative method is known from DE-A-101 55 653. Notches which extend to the lateral surfaces originate from the inner surface of the ring for breaking the ring into three parts. A two-part disk is then inserted into the ring whose joints are oriented toward the notches. Subsequently, a tool is driven intermittently into the gap between the disks, due to which a breaking open or tearing apart of the ring occurs.